333 ways to get kicked out of Amity mall
by Aquatic Smores
Summary: Tucker finds a list titled '333 ways to get kicked out of Wal-mart' and drags Danny and Sam in a series of pranks. Pre PP and some DxS cause its more awkward XD
1. It all begins with a Wet Floor sign

**[Hai, let's cut to the chase here and say that I've seen these '333 ways to get kicked out of stuff' all over this site... so I thought I'd do one XD. This is a series of one shots... they have no plot line whatsoever. So... enjoy XD**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing... so get out -_-]**

**333 ways to get kicked out of Amity mall**

**1. Put a 'Wet Floor' sign in a carpeted area**

"Tucker, what are you doing?" asked a certain ghost child.

"What do you think I'm doing Danny?" Tucker asked while sneaking around and looking back and forth shadily.

"It looks like you're up to something."

"What? Ptth, noooooooo. What would I be up to anyway?" Tucker said, stopping in front of a bathroom and grinning evilly.

"That's what I would like to know," Danny said, a little creeped out as his geeky friend laughed creepily while sneaking in the bathroom. Danny shook his head. He could not even fathom what goes on in one of his best friends' brains. Besides PDAs, ladies, online gaming, chicks, and ghost hunting (only because it gets him out of his room and Danny needs someone to carry his stuff). How come he's the one with ghost powers and Tucker's the weird kid? That is a question Danny thought about often.

"Dude! I got it!" Tucker shouted running out of the bathroom and snapping Danny out of his thoughts.

"Got what?" Danny asked, not really sure if he should know.

"This!" He held up one of those 'Wet Floor' signs that people placed in wet areas in bathrooms and where people puke.

"And you have that because?" Danny said, snatching away the sign from Tucker.

"I'll show you!" Tucker announced, taking the sign back and heading toward a store with a lot of furniture and carpeting called 'Bob's furniture and carpeting.' Danny quickly followed his friend inside stopped when Tucker stood by a really fluffy carpeted area.

"Uh, Tucker. Can we hurry this up? We have to go meet Sam at the Nasty Burger," Danny said checking his cell phone.

"Okay, we're done," Tucker placed the sign on the carpet and walked off to the other side of the store. Danny just stared at Tucker and rushed toward him.

"Uh…"

"Shush, I know what you're gonna ask. Well, take a look at this!" Tucker took out a rolled up piece of paper and handed it to Danny. Danny unrolled it and it rolled onto the floor. Danny raised his eyebrow as he read the title.

"333 ways to get kicked out of Wal-mart? There isn't a Wal-mart in Amity park, Tucker."

"I know. This is why I had to improvise and decided to do this stuff at the mall. Same concept," Tucker shrugged.

"Okay, but why with the 'Wet Floor' sign?"

"That's the first step on the list. Put the sign in a carpeted area and just step back and watch. That way people will think someone's kid wet themselves on the carpet," Tucker grinned as Danny just stared at him like he was nuts.

"Tucker, that is the dumbest idea I have ever heard," Danny said and rolled the paper back up.

"Alright mister Phantom, you do the next one," Tucker glared and poked Danny in the chest.

"Fine, I will."

"Good."

"Good."

"Fine."

"Fin- sigh, I'm going now," Danny rolled his eyes and walked out.

"DON'T FORGET ABOUT ME!" Tucker ran after Danny. Unaware by the both of them, a business-looking man walked up toward a carpeted area and spotted the sign.

"Ewwwww, t-that's just gross!" The man gagged and ran out of the store screaming dramatically as did everyone else that was in the store, including the manager.


	2. The Haunted Coat

**[Hellos people, didn't think people would want me to do more haha. XD**

**Well, anyway thanks for reviewing... people... **

**Disclaimer: If I own DP, it would be bought back better then ever. With more TIME TRAVEL! 8D *sparkle*]  
**

**333 ways to get kicked out of Amity Mall**

**2. Hide in a clothes rack and when people browse through, say "Buy me, buy me please."**

"Yeah, there's no way I'm doing that," Danny said, handing the list back to Tucker.

"COME ON MAN! It's not that hard to do. You just have to hide behind the racks and say it in a squeaky voice," Tucker said handing the list back to Danny.

"The list doesn't say I have to say it in a squeaky voice." Danny showed the list to Tucker and pointed to it.

"I know it's just funnier that way!" Tucker laughed and slapped Danny on the back which gave Tucker a glare, "Besides, you can go ghost and it'll freak people out more. Plus, you won't get in trouble for doing this." Tucker did have a point. Going ghost and doing these pranks won't get him into any trouble. Everyone would just think that a ghost is haunting the mall. Of course, it might attract the Guys in White and his parents, but he knew how to deal with them.

"Alright, I'm in… but I'm not saying it in a squeaky voice."

"COME ON! That's comedy gold! It'll be hilarious!" Tucker said poking Danny in the shoulder.

"Not to me, it won't," Danny said, slapping Tucker's hand away and walking into the boys' bathroom to go ghost.

**DPDPDPDP**

"No one is coming up. This is boring," Danny Phantom said, invisible and hiding behind a coat rack. Either people don't like these coats or no one likes JCPenny's. Suddenly Danny noticed a middle-aged woman starting to get closer and closer to the clothes rack. Danny rubbed his hands and grinned evilly. Showtime!

"Hmmm, these would look nice with some black pants," The woman muttered as she reached out to grab a coat, when suddenly…

"BUY ME! Buy me please nice lady!" Came a squeaky voice. The woman flinched and stepped back. The woman looked around, shaking.  
"W-who's there?" She stuttered.

"Me miss! Please buy me! The other coats are sooooo mean to me. Please take me home to a nice warm closet." The voice said in a sing-song tone. The woman looked at the coat rack and glared.

"Alright you little brats, I know you're back there so why don't you-" The lady move the coats out of the way, but no one was there. The lady grew pale and looked at one of the coats.

"Will you please buy me? I get lonely, lady." The coat seemed to say. The woman screamed and ran out of the store screaming 'The coat! It's haunted!' Danny just laughed as he flew, still invisible, to a nearby bathroom where Tucker was there laughing. So Danny Phantom went in, and Danny Fenton came out.

"THAT WAS HILARIOUS DUDE! What did you say to her?" Tucker stood there holding his sides in pain from laughing.

"I did what the list said, but in a squeaky voice. You were right about the voice though, it was funnier," Danny chuckled and gave the list to Tucker.

"See? I told you! Now, what does the next one say?" Tucker said as he unrolled the list.

"Now, why was there a woman running out of the mall saying something about a haunted coat?" A familiar voice said in a scary tone. The two teenage boys winced and turned around slowly.

"Oh heeeeeeyyy Sam. D-didn't see you there," Danny stuttered as he started to sweat.

"Yeah, don't sneak up on us like that." Tucker also started to sweat.

"Uh-huh, now will you both tell me why you're an hour late to meet me at the nasty burger?" Sam glared at the two and folded her arms.

"Really? An hour? Time really flies when you're pranking people," Tucker muttered as Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Pranking? Seriously, you two?"

"Way to go Tucker," Danny glared as Tucker raised his hands defensively.

"It was all Danny's idea!'

"What? It was you and your list that started this!"

"Don't blame the list Danny! She did nothing to deserve this!"

"She? Really Tuck? A she?"

"'333 ways to get kicked out of Wal-mart'?" Sam said, holding the list she took from them while they were bickering.

"HEY! That's mine!" Tucker said, making a grab for the list, but Sam moved the list away from him.

"Really guys? I thought you two were more mature than that. And Tucker, there isn't a Wal-mart in Amity park."

"That's what I told him!" Danny said defensively.

"Come on Sam! It's fun!"

"Listen Sam, try the next thing on the list. If it ends up sucking, Tucker and I won't do the rest of the list," Danny went over and pointed to the next thing on the list.

"Well… alright, I'll try the next one," Sam said as she rolled up the list and walked off.

"WOO! Nice thinking dude," Tucker high-fived Danny and the two followed Sam.

**[Before you ask, no I don't hate JCPenny. I just like Old Navy more. XP]**


	3. Barbie Bowling

**[Hiiiiii people. I es back with another one-shot thingy. And for the people wondering, I AM doing 333 chapters of this... that reminds me... PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS! You can't expect to go for 333 chapters without asking for ideas? So, review or PM me if you have any ideas and suggestions =3**

**Edit: Never mind, I found an ACTUAL list... though any new ideas would still be helpful =3  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing blah blah blah, now read]  
**

**333 ways to get kicked out of Amity Mall**

**3. Play bowling using Barbie dolls, Action figures, and other toys as the pins**

"That actually sounds fun," Sam grinned evilly as she read the list.

"Because of the Barbie dolls as pins, right?" Danny read the list over her shoulder and smirked.

"Pretty much," Sam smiled as she rolled up the list, "I've loathed Barbie dolls ever since my parents kept buying them for me. I kept pulling their heads off and threw the bodies out the window." Sam frowned and rolled her eyes, "Honestly, they just can't take a message."

"Hey guys, we're here!" Tucker grabbed Danny's shoulder and pointed to the store in front of them.

"They have Toys R Us's in malls? I thought the store was dying out," Danny raised an eyebrow and turned to Tucker.

"Yeah, but this is the last Toys R Us in the entire city. So we should do the next one while it's still open." Tucker explained.

"Alright guys, let's go." Sam told them before she strolled into the store, wishing for several Barbie dolls to meet a gruesome end. The two teenage boys followed her quickly.

**DPDPDP**

"Ah, this feels right," Sam said before she stepped forward and rolled the red bowling ball into the ten Barbie dolls that awaited the gruesome fate. The ball crashed into the dolls, making it a strike.

"Hey, I wanna go!" Tucker groaned as he picked up the Barbie dolls and made the stand up again.

"Sorry Tuck, but it is my turn with the list," Sam smirked as she picked up another bowling ball that was on the shelf. This time it was purple.

"Hey Sam, you mind if I throw this one in?" Danny asked as he held up a Ben 10 action figure.

"Seriously Danny? Ben 10?" Sam raised her eyebrow and stared at him.

"What? The writers of the show obviously copied me! I mean, come on, a kid with shape shifting powers? GhostFreak? BigChill? If I was copyrighted, I would sue them!" Danny pouted.

"Come on Danny, that show's great! Well, the original series maybe. It started to go downhill when they started Alien Force." Tucker pointed it out as he finished making the Barbie dolls stand up right.

"Whatever," Danny muttered as he shot a ghost ray at the Ben 10 figure and watched it disintegrate.

"Just let it go Danny. And don't forget to pay for that," Sam told him point blank before she got in position to roll the ball. She started to step forward when suddenly-

"HEY YOU KIDS!" A middle aged guy with a moustache and a receding hairline ran at them. Judging by his shirt, tie, and pants, he was obviously the manager. That, and he had a name tag that said 'MANAGER.'

"RUN!" Tucker screamed as the trio dropped everything and rushed out of the store.

"AND DON'T COME BACK!" The manager said before he started crying. "Who am I kidding? COME BACK ANY TIME! We seriously need the business!" He ran back into the store, crying and saying his life was over.

The trio eventually stopped running and panted when they saw the coast was clear. "That was awesome!" Tucker exclaimed happily, "That guy almost had us."

"Okay, I have to admit, that was kinda fun." Sam said, smiling.

"SEE! I told you!" Danny pointed out and pulled out the list, "Now, let's see what's next."

"HEY!" Tucker quickly snatched the list and unrolled it, "It's my turn to do one."

"Okay, okay. Go for it." Danny crossed his arms.

"Sweet!" Tucker exclaimed as he started reading the list.

"This isn't gonna end well…" Sam said as she facepalmed.

**[And no, I do not hate Ben 10 or Toys R' Us. I would think that Danny wouldn't like Ben 10 though (just a thought) and the store is getting rarer and rarer to see. SO thanks for reading and come back soon =D]**


	4. Tonight isn't gonna be a Good Night

**[YAY! New chap! I would've done one last week, but I had to do a 6-8 report on genetically modified food due on Friday XP**

**Anywho, requests are welcome... and FYI: Malls don't have carts XD**

**Disclaimer: See that stuff down there. I don't own it XP]  
**

**333 ways to get kicked out of Amity Mall**

**4. ****Sing some random song as loud as you can in the music section, then smile and say "Well; it's the music section so I thought you might like some live music." Then sing it again**

"YES!" Tucker cheered when he read the next thing on the list, "Finally! I chance to show people my singing talents." Both Danny and Sam groaned and face palmed. They both knew that Tucker was the worst singer on the planet… literally.

"Well, you don't need me and Sam for this, so we'll be far away from the music store if you need us," Danny faked smiled and gave Tucker a thumbs up. He nudged Sam and rolled his eyes in Tucker's direction.

"Uh yeah, you probably don't even need us at all." Sam also faked smiled and gave Tucker a thumbs up. Tucker started at them suspiciously.

"Haha, very funny, guys. Don't think I don't know what you two are trying to do." Tucker folded his arms and stared at the two.

"You do?" asked Danny and Sam, a little worried.

"Yeah… you both want some alone time together and figured this was a good way to do it," Tucker smiled slyly at them and the two jaws dropped. "Well, don't let me keep you two lovebirds." He smiled as he ran off to a music store.

"WE ARE NOT LOVEBIRDS!" the couple yelled after Tucker who just laughed at their reactions.

**DPDPDP**

"I GOTTA FEELING! THAT TONIGHT'S GONNA BE A GOOD NIGHT, THAT TONIGHT'S GONNA BE A GOOD NIGHT, THAT TONIGHT'S GONNA BE A GOOD GOOD NIGHT!" Tucker screeched out loudly, forcing nearby shoppers to cover their ears and flee the store. Tucker just ignored them and continued to butcher a perfectly good song. "TONIGHT'S THE NIGHT, LET'S LIVE IT UP! I GOT MY MONEY, LET'S SPEND IT UP."

"Uh, sir?" An employee carefully stepped up to Tucker, while wearing some earplugs.

"Not now, I'm singing some live music. GO OUT AND SMASH IT, LIKE OH MY GOD. JUMP OFF THAT SOFA, LETS GET GET OFF!"

"AGH! I can't take it!" The employee screamed and ran out of the store screaming. Meanwhile, two *cough* lovebirds *cough* were a safe distance away from the terror that is Tucker's singing.

"You think those people will be okay?" asked Sam, while licking on a soy pop. Both of them got a little bored and decided to have some ice cream while Tucker tortured the shoppers.

"Eh, as long as they get some therapy, they'll be fine." Danny said reassuringly as he licked his chocolate ice cream cone.

"Hey, while Tucker ruins their business, we should do another thing off the list." Sam took out the list and tossed her soy pop stick in a nearby recycling bin.

"Hey, yeah! We both know Tucker will sing for awhile, even if there isn't anyone in the store." Danny took a final bit of his poor ice cream cone and turned to Sam.

"True. Now, let us see what's next on the agenda," Sam smirked as she unrolled the list.

**[I feel kinda bad that Tucker poorly sang 'I gotta feeling' by the Black Eyed Peas, but I couldn't resist XD. I also couldn't resist adding some DxS fluff. *sigh* I just love it when they keep telling people they aren't lovebirds (But we all know the truth XD)]**


	5. TO THE BATMOBILE!

**[Hai hai, people of the world. Happy New Year! Hope you all had a good holiday and such, and thanks to those who reviewed. This one was... cute to write. XD**

**Disclaimer: DUH-UH DUH-UH DUH-UH BATMAN!  
**

**333 ways to get kicked out of Amity Mall**

**5. ****Get a batman costume, put it on, and run around the store screaming at the top of your lungs, "COME ROBIN! TO THE BATMOBILE!"**

"Okay, I'll admit that the Barbie bowling thing was HILARIOUS! But there's no way on earth am I doing that!" Sam shoved the list to Danny and folded her arms.

"But come on Sam! Batman can't really do anything without Robin, and Tucker is too busy singing to thin air," Danny moaned and pleaded to Sam.

"No way! Nuh-uh! Not in a million years bub!" Sam glared and Danny could practically hear her growl.

"Bub?" Danny questioned then shook his head, "Fine, but you need to have some Batman music playing in the background or it won't be as funny."

"Just as long as you're the one wearing the Superhero underwear and not me, I'm all for it," She stated before she walked off to get ready.

"That's fin- hey wait a minute," Danny pouted as he walked into a Costume store.

**DPDPDPDP**

"COME ROBIN! TO THE BATMOBILE!" A teenager wearing a Batman costume with fake muscles proclaimed to the entire mall in a deep and heroic voice. The teenaged Batman bounded through the store and seemed to bring a Batman theme song everywhere he went.

"Mommy, is that man wearing underwear on the outside of his pants?" One little kid asked as she saw the Dark Knight throw fake Batarangs at a couple.

"Don't look at him sweetie," The mother shushed and quickly shielded the child's eyes and fled.

"JOKER! YOUR RAIN OF TERROR HAS COME TO AN END!" The teenaged Batman proclaimed as he pulled out more Batarangs.

"Uh, I'm just giving balloon animals to little kids." A clown with several balloon animals in a cart glared at the Dark Knight and showed him a cute adorable balloon wiener dog.

"DON'T EVEN TRY THAT YOU HEATHEN! I KNOW FOR A FACT THAT THOSE BALLOON ANIMALS HAS LAUGHING GAS IN IT! YOU TRY AND FORCE THOSE LITTLE KIDS TO LAUGH TO DEATH, AND YOU'LL BE IN A WORLD OF HURT!" He proclaimed heroically and threw the Batarangs at the balloons, popping them.

"HEY! You're paying for that!"

"NO NEED TO THANK ME CITIZENS! JUST DOING MY JOB!" The Dark Knight fled while flapping his cape for dramatic effect.

Meanwhile, not too far away, a Goth girl with a stereo was laughing uncontrollably, "Oh god, that was priceless, and on camera too," She took out a video camera out and went over the tape.

"_TAKE THAT YOU FIEND!" *splat* "AGH MY EYES!"_ The camera played and Sam just laughed some more.

Meanwhile, the Dark Knight was running from some security guards. "STAY BACK MINIONS OF PENGUIN! I HAVE PEPPER SPRAY AND I'M NOT AFRAID TO USE IT!" He proclaimed dramatically again and ran past an empty music store. Tucker, who was still singing to no one, peaked his head out of the store.

"Was that… NAH!" Tucker went back into the store and started to sing 'Dynamite' by Taio Cruz.

**[FFFFFF- I'm terrible aren't I? Huuurrrrrrr, Danny in superhero underwear X3]**


	6. I've been waiting for you

**[WA-HOO! Batman Danny was a big hit! I need to find an excuse for him to do that again. Anyway, this one is rather long. But whatever, its still hilarious with just a bit of DxS fluff in all the right places. Also, suggestions for pranks at the mall is welcome.**

**Disclaimer: I BELIEVE I CAN FLY! I DO NOT OWN DP~! BUT MAYBE, I COULD BECOME LUCKY SOMEDAY! I BELIEVE I CAN FLY!]  
**

**333 ways to get kicked out of Amity Mall**

**6. ****Make evil eyes at someone and start whispering, "I'm the little girl from the well… I've been waiting…"**

"This looks promising," Sam muttered as she read the next thing on the list. She rolled it up and tossed it in her spider backpack along with the stereo and the camera. Once she was zipped up, she peeked around the corner to see how Danny was doing with those security guards.

"RELEASE ME HEATHENS!" The teenaged Batman yelled and tried to squirm out of the security officer's grip.

"No way José," The officer scolded the Dark Knight, "You caused a lot of disturbances 'Batman.' You annoyed most of the customers, destroyed several balloon animals, threw a pie at an old man, and tried to mace me and my comrades."

"SOMEONE DID THIS! WHERE IS THAT LITTLE HEATHEN? HE'LL GET WHAT HE DESERVES!" Batman exclaimed in a deep and heroic voice. He looked around the mall so he could find the culprit.

"Oh for the love of…" The officer face palmed but still held onto the squirming Dark Knight.

"Hey Rick," Another officer came up to him and was dragging a certain nerd behind him.

"NO! I must sing to my adoring public!" Tucker wailed and tried to get away, but the officer had a good grip on the back of his shirt.

"Hey Bob," Rick replied and held onto the Dark Knight by his cape, "Where are all these juveniles coming from anyway?"

"I don't know Rick, but I say we take them to…" Insert scary music and lightning here, "The Dark Room," Bob said with an evil laugh.

"Uh, Bob. You need to stop doing that laugh. It freaks people out," Rick told him as they both dragged Tucker and Batman away.

"Hi Danny!" Tucker waved to Batman.

"Danny? I KNOW NOT OF THIS DANNY OF WHICH YOU SPEAK OF CITIZEN!" Batman exclaimed and did a bold pose.

"Dude, you really need to stop doing that," Tucker told Danny in an 'I'm not amused' tone.

Sam quickly hid behind the corner before those officers saw her, "I should probably go rescue them," She told herself, "… right after I do the next prank." She walked off to search for her first victim.

**DPDPDPDP**

"Oho, Sabarro!" A fat thirty year old man exclaimed as he walked by the pizza place. He was about to walk in until he felt like someone was watching him. He quickly turned around and saw no one there. "Huh, must be my imagination," He slowly turned around then screamed. A teenaged Goth girl was glaring at him and was very close. He didn't even hear her sneak up, especially with those dark boots of hers. "Uh, who are you?"

"Who am I?" She said in a scary tone. "WHO am I?" She said a bit louder. "WHO AM I?" She yelled very loudly, causing the fat man to cover his ears in pain. Then, she motioned for him to get closer, and he reluctantly did. Then, she gave a small evil smile and she whispered ever so softly, "I'm the little girl from the well. I've been waiting for you…" She growled a little and held up an axe. The fat man couldn't take it.

"AHHHH! A GOTH CHICK FROM THE WELL WANTS TO KILL ME!" He screamed and fled the store. Sam just stood there laughing and bent the axe as if it was made of rubber.

"Okay, that was waaaayyyyy too easy," She managed to stop laughing enough to say. She then tossed the rubber axe into a fountain and started to turn around, but she ran into something hard. "Ow, what the…" She started to say until she looked up. She gasped.

"Here's Bob!" The security guard laughed evilly and grabbed Sam by the back of the shirt and dragged her away.

**DPDPDPDP**

"Get in there with your little friends," Bob said as he pushed Sam into a dark and small room. Then, he closed and locked the door. Sam could hear the guy laughing evilly again.

"Ugh, this bites," Sam groaned and tried to find a chair in the dark.

"Sam?" Came a familiar voice.

"Tucker?" She questioned.

"BATMAN!" A deep and heroic voice exclaimed. Sam just rolled her eyes.

"Ugh, give it a rest Danny!"

"Danny? I DO NOT KNOW THIS DANNY OF WHICH-"

"QUIT THE ACT DANNY AND PHASE US OUT OF HERE!"

"OUCH! Geez Sam, no need to yell," Danny said in his normal voice and took off the mask. Then, Sam and Tucker could see two familiar white rings pass over Danny. Danny Phantom grabbed Sam and Tucker and went intangible. He quickly flew out of the room just as the door opened.

"Okay you little brats, it's time to-" Rick started to say before her saw that the room was empty, "BOB! THEY ARE NOT IN HERE!"

"YES THEY ARE! I PUT THEM IN THERE!"

"Then what the heck?"Rick had a confused look on his face.

**DPDPDPDP**

Danny Phantom flew through the walls of the mall and placed his friends on the ground. Then, he quickly flew behind a car and changed to his human side, still in the Batman costume. "Well, that was fun," Danny chuckled as he walked out from behind the car.

"Yeah, minus the fact that we almost got in trouble," Tucker added.

"Let's just be glad that Danny was able to get us out of there before we got in trouble," Sam added.

"Dang, it's getting pretty late," Danny said looking at his cellphone, "We should get home."

"Aw man, and I wanted to do another thing on the list," Tucker pouted.

"Well, I already did another thing off that list, so I'm done," Sam just shrugged and pulled out the list from her spider backpack.

"Besides Tucker, we can always do it tomorrow. It is Saturday."

"WA-HOO!" Tucker snatched the list from Sam and ran off, "See you guys tomorrow then."

"Joy," Sam said sarcastically and started to walk off.

"Hey wait Sam," Danny rushed up to her, "Do you mind if I fly you home?" He asked hopefully.

"Hmm, I don't see why not," Sam shrugged and smiled, "But I don't think Batman can fly."

"Oh ha ha, very funny," Danny just laughed and went behind the car to go ghost. Then he picked up Sam via bridal style and flew off into the sunset.

**[TO BE CONTINUED! WHAT FUN EXCITING PRANK WILL THE TRIO DO NEXT? WILL SAM AND DANNY KISS AT ALL IN THIS FANFIC? WILL TUCKER LEARN THAT HE NEEDS SINGING LESSONS? WHY AM I ASKING YOU? I'M THE AUTHOR! TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOR MORE TAAALLLLEEEESS OF IINNNTTTTEEERRRREEESSSTTT!]**


	7. TUCKER PENGUIN VS SIR DANNY

**[AN: Thought you'd never see me again, huh? Well, I got busy and I kept putting this off. Not to mention I wanted to draw instead of write... soooo...**

**Hope you enjoy the next chapter. X3**

**Disclaimer: I own not Danny Phantom nor Batman characters that they dress up as... XD]**

**333 ways to get kicked out of Amity Mall**

**7. ****Challenge other customers to duels with tubes of gift wrap**

"Okay, got everything needed for today's planned pranks," Tucker noted as he was walking on the sidewalk and held a bag of certain objects and random things just for the heck of making a prank a lot more funny then it should, "Now I just gotta meet up with Danny and Sam and we can begin today's 'Pranks of Destiny.'" He grinned mischievously as he finally saw the door to Amity Mall in sight.

As he reached the mall doors, he glanced around to see if could spot his two best friends (His two best friends that were crushing on each other, he added mentally, though they'll never admit it to each other at this rate.) Tucker started to whistle to himself as he waited patiently for one of them to show up so he could start the next prank.

Five minutes later, Tucker was bored out of skull. "Where are they?" He started to pace a little and started to take out his phone, before he felt someone tapping on his shoulder from behind.

"Finally, someone-" Tucker started to say, until he turned around and saw that no one was there. Tucker narrowed his eyes and he felt another tap on his should from behind again. Tucker groaned and turned around again and…

"BEWARE!" Danny Phantom appeared and was holding a 'bloody' sword and an eye patch. He grinned evilly and he sliced the air in front of him. Danny's smile faded as Tucker just gave him a 'I'm not impressed' look. "What? Wasn't I scary?" Danny asked a little disappointed.

Tucker just shook his head and rolled his eyes, "Dude, you're not that scary." Danny just sighed as he flew behind a car and changed into his human form.

"Jeez, I wanted to try something for today's list of pranks that was off the list," Danny grumbled as he walked back over to Tucker.

"Danny, don't fight the list. The list is every pranker's dream," Tucker said as he held it over his head dramatically. Danny could swear he could see a ray of light shine down on the list and angels singing.

"Tucker, don't be so dramatic," Danny narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Fine, fine. When is Sam getting here?"

"In an hour, she wanted to bring some things for a prank on the list."

"SWEET!" Tucker fist pumped the air and ran over to the doors, "Come on, we gotta do a duel."

"Duel?" Danny said curiously.

"Yeah, you need to get changed in to your costume."

"WHAT?" Danny almost shouted in surprise, "The next thing didn't say anything about dressing up."

"I know, but this will make it even funnier!" Tucker laughed and ran inside.

"Oh no…" Danny face palmed.

**DPDPDPDP**

"Dost thou wish to fightith me, rapscallion?" A certain ghost child said as he walked forward… wearing a silver-like suit of armor. "Or dost thou wish to fleeith away… ith?" He said with a bit of uncertainty of why he was talking like people from a Shakespearean play.

"NEHEHEH! No way Jose!" Tucker said, dressed up in a tuxedo, while wearing a top hat and a monocle. Danny thought Tucker looked like Penguin from Batman… only not fat and short. "You think you can stop me, o' knight of old?" Tucker pulled out a gift wrap tube out of nowhere and pointed it at Sir Danny, "Well come and stop me!"

"Alright…ith," Danny said as he also pulled out a gift wrap tube out of nowhere. The two swung their tubes at each other, with a slight 'clunk.' They repeated again and again, until…

"Uh, sirs? What are you doing?"

Danny and 'Tucker Penguin' turned around to see a female Old Navy employee looking at them with uncertainty and just a little bit frightened.

"NEH! DUEL WITH ME!" Tucker Penguin pointed his gift wrap tube like sword at the employee. She just stared at him like he was INSANE!

"Uh… I'll pass," she said as she quickly ran out of the store, not caring if she got fired or not… frankly, SHE JUST WANTED TO GET AWAY FROM THOSE WEIRDOS!

"Eh, suit yourself sweetheart," Tucker Penguin said as he turned back to Sir Danny, "Now then…"

"Tucker..." Danny started.

"I AM NOT TUCKER! I AM TUCKER PENGUIN!" He proclaimed to the entire section of the mall with just an evil laugh (Danny could swear he saw lighting come out of nowhere along with thunder.) Uh-oh, thought Danny as he edged his way toward the exit, Tucker has lost it. I wonder if that's what I was like when I was Batman? Danny wondered as he made it to the exit and held the list in his fist. Maybe he should do a solo prank while Tucker calms down. Danny walked out of there and searched for his next victim.

"BWAHAHAHAH… huh?" Tucker Penguin looked around to see if the Sir Danny was still around, but it appears he fled as Penguin laughed his head off. "Oh well," He shrugged, before he pointed dramatically with his gift wrap tube like sword in the air, "TO THE PET STORE!" He said evilly and ran out of Old Navy, plotting an evil scheme.

**[Oh god Tucker... D:**

**...XD I'm insane I know.]**


End file.
